


Just Another Manic Monday

by delphinessniehaus



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, coffee shop AU, general cuteness, i love them, it's another, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinessniehaus/pseuds/delphinessniehaus





	Just Another Manic Monday

Piper stared lazily out of the large frosted window next to the counter, silently enjoying a few minutes of peace. The usual Monday morning rush had just started to calm down. Office workers, students and the like gradually left the tiny coffee shop, prior to receiving a much needed caffeine boost. 

In the background she could hear her boss, Vadim, cursing loudly at the old coffee maker in the back. Something about it needing a new motor (again)? She wasn’t quite sure.   
Seeing a rare opportunity, she grabbed her laptop and took a seat at the table nearest to the counter, making a start on her latest journalism assignment. Vadim was a good enough boss like that. The shifts may be fairly long and tiring but at least he took her being a journalism student into consideration; more so than her previous boss did anyway.

Popping a gum drop into her mouth, she turned on her laptop, pulled up the most recent document and began to type. Her focus falling entirely on her work and not – as it should’ve been – towards her job.

Naturally, Piper failed to notice the tall brunette with the bright blue hoodie walk in and stand patiently by the counter. She was only made aware of this a few seconds later, once Vadim had called her name. Well, more like shouted. Looking over she saw the brunette watching her with one eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on her face. Oh, how that single look made Piper’s stomach do flips. 

Feeling flushed, Piper closed her laptop and rose quickly from her seat. Whilst straightening her apron she put on her best smile and slowly approached the unknown woman. 

“So,” She began, standing behind the counter, “what can I get you?” 

“One small cappuccino to go, please.” She replied, popping the ‘P’ on please, a small smile playing on her face while she did so. 

“Coming right up, Blue.” Piper said, praying ‘Blue’ didn’t hear the slight break in her voice.

Moving to the machine she subtly wiped her palms on her apron, all nervousness rushing back to her. Keeping her cool around attractive people was never her strong suit. Whist starting up the machine and grabbing the necessary items she faintly her the woman behind her say something.

“I’m sorry?-” Piper began, turning around so fast that she almost dropped the take-away cup in the process “-what did you say?” 

“You called me blue,” Blue began, an amused smile growing on her face at Pipers actions, “why is that?” 

“Oh- um, well your hoodie…” Piper started, gesturing at the bright item of clothing. “It- it’s blue. Obviously. I, um, I don’t actually know your name yet and blue kind of fits?” Trying hide her embarrassment she ducked her head and turned back to the machine to finish up the drink. 

Blue laughed at this, a noise Piper wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon. “Blue-“she said, almost testing how the name sounded, “I like it. It’s certainly sweet anyway, but, wouldn’t you rather I just told you my name?” 

Placing the lid on the cup, she turned around and nodded; hoping to hide the bright blush forming on her face at Blue’s confidence.   
Accepting the drink she stated with a wink. “The name’s Nora, and you?”

“Piper” Piper replied a little too quickly to be considered casual. Looking back to the other woman she noticed her grab a napkin from the side and a pen from her pocket. Reaching over she not only gave Piper the sum of the drink but also said napkin with something written on it.  
Piper looked up, slightly confused with a bemused smile plastered on her face. 

“My number, text me sometime?” She smiled brightly.

“A-absolutely!” Came the stuttering reply from the already embarrassed reporter in training, who tried, and failed, to hide her blush. Blue gave one last bemused smile before turning towards to door and exiting the small coffee shop. 

Practically smacking herself in the face from embarrassment, Piper sunk to the floor, both smiling and letting out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding in. The embarrassment faded slightly when she looked at the phone number, causing a larger smile to form on her red face.   
“Piper and Blue”, she whispered, “I like it.”


End file.
